There are currently two different luggage storage systems for aircraft cabins. There are stationary luggage bins (fixed bins) in the form of a storage compartment provided with a cover flap on the passenger side. Alternatively, there are pivotable luggage bins (movable bins) in the form of a storage compartment which is pivotable on the passenger side and does not have a cover flap. All luggage bins of which the loading edge can be moved in any manner are referred to as movable bins. A fundamental aspect of a movable storage compartment is that the open loading position differs from the closed position.
Common to the two variants is the fact that, particularly for the central region (middle hatrack), it is difficult to reach a compromise between advantageous loading height and comfortable headroom.
An example of a movable bin which is preinstalled in a housing box as a storage compartment module can be found in DE 10 2007 030331 A1 and WO 2009/003945 A1.